Say Yes
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: So. He's going to do it. He's going to go up to Elizabeta after the briefing and ask. her. out. Even though he flipped up her dress during prom and spits out the worse pick up lines ever. But she's still going to say yes to a date...right? Oneshot.


The first Hetalia romance story I've ever written turns out to be PruHun. How did that happen? But it would be an outright lie to say I don't love this pairing. Because I do. So very much.

_I do not own Hetalia_

* * *

><p>So he's going to do it. You heard right. After months of giving her subtle (or rather horny) looks, the best compliments one could receive ("Hey baby you must be a light switch 'cause every time I see you I get turned on!") and of course showing her just how freakin' awesome he was (So what if he threw up across the office floor after he drank ten cups of Arthur's horrible, as-bad-as-his-food, eggnog at the Christmas party? He beat Ivan's ass at his own dare didn't he? Totally awesome.), Gilbert was going to walk up to her desk after the briefing, give her a ravishing devil may care smile and ask. her. out. And she's going to scream out yes, throw herself into his arms and then they were going to laugh in pussy Roderich's face while he flipped him the bird.<p>

"She's going to say no…" Antonio bursts his bubble after he tells him and Francis his marvelous plan. Gilbert lets out a completely aggravated, strange noise from his throat and Francis merely shakes his head at his highly disillusioned friend since childhood. "If Antonio says it isn't going to work then it isn't. But we've been telling you to give up on her for _ages _now."

"But she has to say yes!" Gilbert yells out loud and doesn't notice the mean glare he's receiving from a tired Yao who was trying to get some shut eye from across the hall. "I mean I know I was kind of an ass hole to her when we were younger−"

"Kind of?" Francis whinnies out with a laugh.

"_Dios mios_ Gil, you flipped her dress up during prom…"

"I—it was a joke! Besides I'm sure Roderich was secretly happy I did it. Remember his face?"

"Remember hers _mon ami_?"

Gilbert sniffs, crosses his arms and leans back in his seat to look at the two traitorous suckers he calls his best friends. "Listen. The past is the past. All that's kid stuff now. Point is…I love her…"

"Oh Gil…"

"Antonio, stay with me here. Don't get soft on him now."

"But when he says it like _that_…"

"So no matter how long it takes," Gilbert continues before he losses Antonio to reason. Because they honestly don't think he knows what he wants after all he's done to her is crazy too? "I'm going to get Elizabeta to go out on a date with me no matter what. And I'll be damned if I fail trying!"

Antonio has broken all resolve and is wiping tears from his eyes. Francis is shaking his head again but he can't help but break out a smile. Even the romantic in him can't argue with that, can he?

* * *

><p>But just because they've given up trying to deter his pursuits doesn't mean they're going to let their friend make a fool out of himself. Again. Francis drags his white haired companion over and flings open his office closet. Inside there are bottles of perfume, colognes, and suits with ties where there should be paper work, folders and staplers.<p>

"There are less suits in here than last time." Antonio takes note.

"Well I've been _very_ busy as of late." Francis slyly smiles while running a hand through his blond hair. "I simply cannot stay in a rustled suit after my activities have been−"

"Yada yada, alright sex fiend." Gilbert cuts him off and takes the burgundy suit off the rack. "I'll take this one." Francis's smile becomes less sleazy looking and he pats him on the back. "A wonderful choice you've made there Gilbert! It would most definitely suit you." "It brings out the color in your eyes." Antonio adds in for good measure.

"Awesome!" Gilbert chirps out and begins to strip right then and there. "So anything else I should do? Any advice?"

"Turn around a bit more. There, that's it…what a grand view…"

"Are you checking out my ass?"

"What can I say? When opportunity is chanced upon me, I take it. Though I must admit, your rump is not as fine as Antonio's I'm afraid."

"Yay, mine's still the best! Wait, no…_advice_ Francis."

"Oh right." The French man chuckles as he hands Gilbert a bottle of one of his colognes. "First off you must not come off as demanding. So don't just rush into her office door and order her to go out with you. You must be suave. Walk in, casually, and start up some small talk. But remember it's called small talk for a reason. Don't drag it out."

"Suave. Casual. Small talk is meant to stay small." Gilbert sums it up as he fiddles with his tie. "Anything else?"

"_Si_." Antonio speaks and reaches over to fix the other's tie for him. "No matter how nervous or over your head you may feel do not use those terrible pick up lines of yours, _por favor_?"

"But why? I think she secretly likes them!"

"Trust Antonio on this one Gilbert dear. She does not."

"And just be natural." Antonio goes on, straightening the neatly fixed tie up. "Nothing over the top okay? You don't even have to give her anything expensive or impressive. Love is all about offering yourself up to another isn't it? So don't offer her anything other than Gilbert and maybe she'll finally get the message."

"Antonio…that was beautiful man."

The tan Spaniard winks. "I try!"

* * *

><p><em>Scheiße<em>, he's nearing her office and his sweat is already dampening the collar of his shirt. But like hell was he going to let that stop him. On his way he passes by Roderich's door. The prim man inside takes one look at the suit he recognizes is Francis's most expensive and knows that unlike the juvenile attempts the albino has made before, this time he's serious.

"She's going to say no anyway." He calls from his room and Gilbert quickly pokes his hand in the door frame to give the douchebag the finger a little earlier than he had planned.

But Roderich's snide remark has already caught attention of the others about the place and they all poke their heads out their office door to see Gilbert awkwardly making his way towards Elizabeta's own. "I almost pity the poor bloke…" Arthur mutters then he takes a sip of his herbal green tea and watches the show. Young Alfred from across him settles on his mega, extra large carton of French fries instead and the usually unreadable Kiku…pulls out a camera.

Wanting this horrible apprehension to go away and get over it, Gilbert knocks on the office door more harshly than he would have liked.

"Come in." calls out a voice fit only for an angel and Gilbert suddenly decides that even if she did beat him into oblivion like she had done when they were ten, antsy, and bickering, he hadn't gone down in vain. Holding down a gulp, he opens the door.

She's sitting in front of her computer screen, typing up a report, when she looks up and sees him straighten up as much as he can and give a grin. She then lets out a groan and puts her hand on her forehead.

"Want to tell me why you're so dressed up?"

"Uh…well…nice weather we've been having lately huh?"

"Why don't you go outside and enjoy it instead of bothering me then."

Okay, so this wasn't going too great. But this wasn't new, he could totally do this! Small talk was over rated anyway.

"Have I ever told you−?"

"That I'm the beautiful fairy that turned a Pinocchio like you into a real boy? Yes. Many times. So many times I feel like ripping your once wooden limbs off. How about that?"

"Ouch that's…wait, forget that. I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Elizabeta practically grabs the sides of her head and looks up to heaven for patience, guidance, and a prayer that she doesn't go to jail today. "For god's sake Gilbert what do you want!"

The man becomes unusually quiet for a moment but he still manages to square his shoulders and take the plunge.

"I want you."

"I already know that−!"

"No. You don't. Just hear me out for once." He walks over to her side, gets on his knees and grabs hold of her hands before she can even scream out a protest. "I know I've got my faults and…yeah I'm not as awesome and great as I make myself out to be. But…fuck it Elizabeta! All those years I never had the balls to tell you just how in love I am with everything about you. I hid behind a bunch of pranks, insults, pick up lines and a whole lot of other bullshit just to get you to even notice me. But not today."

She's stopped struggling to release her hand from his and actually gets a good look into those pleading red eyes that have always done a better job expressing his feelings than his mouth.

"Today the only thing I'm going to tell you is that I seriously love you more than I should and…will you go out on a date with me?"

The office is quiet as is outside. Roderich's covering his mouth with a hand, Yao is watching with one eye open, Arthur has completely forgotten his tea, Alfred's letting a fry hang from his open mouth, and Kiku is so stunned he almost forgets to even take a picture. Meanwhile Francis and Antonio crowd around an amused Ivan's office (…his was the closes to Elizabeta's…what sacrifices one makes for friends) and hold their breaths.

Elizabeta is the first to speak after the stunned look on her face has lessened a bit. "So…you're telling me all this time you actually liked…were in love me?"

"Pretty much." Gilbert nearly squeaks out.

"And every antic you've done you did because you were a coward?"

"Uh…"

"And I should just," Elizabeta stands up from her seat and sends him a glare that will probably kill him is she looks at him long enough. "Nod my head, forget what a hassle you've been all this time and _go out on a_ _date with you_?"

"…Yeah. Yes you should…please?"

Suddenly the glare is gone and she hangs her shoulders in defeat. Or was it relief?

"About damn time…"

"What?"

"Shut up and pick me up at eight. If you take me somewhere stupid I swear I'm castrating you."

And just like that, she briskly walks out the room with hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the tears…and insanely girlish giggles that want to come out. Gilbert is left there, standing up once more, in a daze.

He did it…

Holy shit, he did it!

The rest of the office is in an uproar.

"Oh praise be the Virgin Mary herself, you did it!" Antonio runs in the room and dives in to give his friend a hug. "Honhohoho! I knew you had it in you!" Francis joins in the hug fest and for once ignores the wrinkles he's going to get in his suit later. "Congratulations to you Gilbert-san." Kiku says, while hiding the camera (all full of pictures of the wonderful event) in his pocket as Alfred and Arthur come in and start suggesting where to take his date ("McDonalds man. Nothing says I love you like taking her to the greatest American restaurant out there." "Are you daft? You call that shithole a restaurant? He might as well cut his balls off himself. Take her to the pub Gilbert old chap!"). Ivan merely laughs at it all and then Yao, fully awake now, leans over to Roderich's side and whispers, "You young people are the oddest things. In my day we simply confessed to each other up front. But you already knew Gilbert wasn't the only one beating around the bush until now didn't you?"

"Sadly yes." Roderich himself confesses as Elizabeta's office is becoming crowded with even more workers. "But there's no way I'm telling him that. The man's already humbled himself. There's no need for him to revert back to his obnoxious pride."

But to make a long story short, though it was awkward at first, the date turned out to be…_awesome_. How else did you think it would go?

* * *

><p><strong>*OMAKE*<strong>

_Dear Elizabeta-san,_

_Attached here are photos of you and Gilbert from earlier this week. I hope you don't mind that I took pictures but you know how I get when it comes to these things. Also attached is the yaoi manga you had asked for some time ago...but I presume you'll be busy with your own partner, if you'll forgive me for even suggesting this._

_Kiku Honda._

_Kiku,_

_Thanks for the photos, I needed something to embarrass Gilbert anyway. And what makes you think just because I'm dating means I'm going to stop reading these lovely comics you give me? I may not be homosexual but I still need all the inspiration I can get don't I? ;)_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Prepare yourself Gilbert...<p>

The ending has a little cop out feel to me but Gilbert's awesome so anything he does is...awesome right?

Well thank you so much for reading this zany story of mine! If you liked what you read then please kindly drop a review. If you do Kiku will share plenty of top secret photos with you and give you yaoi straight for Japan. You want in on this deal right? Right?_  
><em>


End file.
